what is love ? (chapt 1)
by eviloku
Summary: Haruno Sakura , ketua kelas yang cantik sayang kurang percaya diri dan dapat di bilang agak kudet (?) merasa bahwa temanya Yamanaka ino, bisa jatuh cinta dengan senior yang paling di bencinnya dia terlalu bingung, karna dia tidak pernah mengetahui apa itu cinta ? , dan apakah dia akan menemukan cinta dan perasaan seperti sahabatnya ?


**What Is love ? (chapt 1)**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Romance, comedy, and friendship

Rating : T

Main cast : Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto

Other cast : Yamanaka Ino, Sai, Rock lee, Shikamaru nara, Kiba inuzuka, & Hatake Kakashi

Declaimer : Para pemain bukan punya gue mereka milik emak mereka masing-masing aku tambahkan sedikit penyedap rasa typo ke FF ini bagi yang gak doyan muntahin

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hallo all !, Oku merilis first FF gomene baru muncul sebelumnya oku jadi silent reader dan belajar membuat ff dari banyak orang okey jangan berlama-lama cekidot.

* * *

[ sakura pov ]

aku bingung, ino padahal baru kenal 2 minggu dengan Sai-Senpai dan awalnya karena perdebatan yang sepele, dan sekarang lihat ! , ia sudah berpacaran dengan senior itu !.

Mereka berdua bertengkar dengan hebatnya ! saling membully satu sama lain , memukul, bahkan tak jarang aku melihat Ino mengumpat kata-kata kasar.

Entah kenapa Ino membenci Sai-senpai

Sai-senpai menurut Ino adalah anak sok populer sikapnya keras kepala, sok tau, dan tipe yang tidak di sukai ino 'playboy', di hadapan ino dia bagai benang kasar dan berantakan.

Dua minggu kemudian dia berkata

Ia mungkin sedang mabuk sehingga mengatakan hal ini atau telinga ku yang salah mendengarkan -_-

'aku jatuh cinta pada Sai-senpai dia orang yang berhati lebih lembut , wajahnya juga tak kalah bagus seperti hatinya tak terbayangkan bagaimana aku dulu bisa membencinya '

Dia mengatakan itu sambil memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya sendiri,

Memang Sai-senpai adalah orang yang baik sangat halus, dan ramah.

tak seperti Ino dia cenderung sombong dan angkuh.

Aku sendiri heran , bagaimana bisa bersahabat dengannya -_-

lalu tak lama kemudian Sai-senpai juga mulai melakukan hal yg menurutku kekanak-kanakan, dia mulai menyuruhku mencari tahu, dengan siapa ino dekat ? apa ino punya pacar ? siapaini ? siapa itu?... -_-

Tak lama mereka jadian, haishh,,

Mereka memang pasang kekasih yang romantis aku sangat iri !

TUNGGU ! kenapa harus iri BAKA ! Sakura BAKA !

Itu tapi benar entah kenapa aku sangat iri melihat ino dengan sai-senpai bukan karena aku menyukai senpai.

Tapi aku harus tau

'**apa itu cinta ? bagaimana dua kubu yang berlawanan arah bisa menempel ? bagaimana dengan awal membenci bisa saling mencinta ?**' haisshh lupakan sakura lupakan !

Gadis sepertimu hanya cocok kencan buta ! atau mungkin tidak layak mengetahui apa itu **cinta** !

Lihat dirimu ketua kelas yang jutek, bersuara lengking, dan wajah tak proposional (?)

Sekarang aku mulai sadar kenapa bisa bersahabat dengan Yamanaka Ino.

Apa aku juga sepertinya -_-

[ end sakura pov]

_kriiiiinggg!krrriiiingg!krrriiingg!_

sebuah bel sekolah berbunyi dengan keras nya mengagetkan seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna pink dan bermata green emerald itu terbangun dari lamunannya seketika ,

dia menoleh kesamping

"kya ..! ino-chan meninggalkan ku , haishh aku harus menghilangkan kebiasaan melamun ini"

Ia mengatakan itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

Ia berlari menyusuri koridor itu sambil menggenggam sebuah novel di tanganya karena tidak memperhatikan jalan maka gadis itu menabrak suatu benda , bukan itu bukan benda, itu adalah …

Kepala gangster di sekolah itu

" kyaa ! BAKA ! ! " mata hijau itu menunjukan sedikit bentakan dan kaget,

"hey ! kau itu sudah menabrak BOSS ku malah berteriak ! kau tahu tidak suara mu itu memekikkan telinga tau !" bentak Shikamaru

"ya ! dasar junior tidak tahu sopan" umpat Shikamaru lagi.

Mendengar kata junior sakura yang belum sempat melihat siapa yang ia tabrak, sedikit berdigig dia tau sekarang yang ia tau yang ia tabrak bukan murid biasa

Ya ! para SENIOR

"berani sekali kau menabrak senior ya !" tambah seorang lagi bernama Rock lee.

"dia harus di beri pelajaran !" tambahan lagi oleh Kiba .

Rasanya lengkap sudah bila para gangster ini ada sakura rasanya akan dihabisi oleh mereka tetapi tiba-tiba Kakashi-_Sensei_ datang, malah menghampiri dirinya dengan para gangster.

"hey-hey ! ada apa ini ? apa ada masalah ? jika ada masalah beritahukan cepat !" kata Kakashi _sensei_ sambil melirik tajam kearah para gangster

"ahh.. tidak apa-apa sensei kami hanya ingin berkenlan benarkan ?" kata Kiba dengan cepat.

"benar hanya berkenalan !" tambah Rock lee

"sungguh benarkah itu Haruno Sakura ?!" sekarang tatapan tajam itu berpindah pada gadis cantik yang nampaknya agak kaget

"e..eh.. apakah harus jujur _sensei_ ?" jawab sakura polos

"tentu saja !" kakashi sedikit melirik kearah para gangster yang tampak agak kaget

"se..sebenanya.. umm.. _sensei_… aku tidak sengaja menabrak Senior dan berteriak padanya dan itu benar adalah sa…" tak selesai bicara kakashi sensei suadah memotong

"senior ? yang mana ? dari kalian bereempat siapa yang ia tabrak ?!"

Sontak tiga orang itu menunjuk lelaki bermbut kuning menyala yang tengah melamun

Entah ia melamun apa tiba-tiba …

"UZUMAKI NARUTO !" dia terkaget

"ehh,, sensei sedang apa disini ?" Tanya nya , pertanyaan yang bisa di bilang bodoh sebagai ketua gangster di sekolah itu…

"bagus ! kau tidak memperhatikan ku ! oleh karena itu kau ! membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah denganya"

kata-kata Kakashi sedikit mengancam , sambil menunjuk sakura tentunya.

"oh ya ! aku ingatkan HANYA KALIAN BERDUA !"

* * *

**^^ TO BE CONTINYU~ ^^**


End file.
